My Fantasy Love
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura; two complete strangers meet in a vacation at Brazil. They decide to hide their real identities and entangle in a fun loving and passionate one week but an accident tears them apart. Are things really the way it seems or is everything an art of deception?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I am here with another AU fic of sasusaku..**_

 _ **I hope you like it..**_

 _ **Rated M for safety...**_

 _ **Sasuke: 23 Sakura: 22**_

 **Chapter 1**

"DAMN IT!"

A young woman screamed out in frustration as she kicked a stone on the gravel path. Her cherry coloured hairs flew with the cool breeze as she groaned out. She was dressed in a right shirt and a white trousers. She was currently standing in the middle of street at Rio De Janeiro. Being a foreigner, she really felt out of place in a city like this.

Two hours in another country and she was already missing Japan...

Well, who was she to complain? She was the one who made plans for this trip despite her parents protest.

Going alone on a vacation to celebrate her graduation.. Ya, right!

She has left from Tokyo with a wide smile on her face, hoping that she will enjoy her one week time here. But instead, her bag gets stolen the moment she comes out from airport by some cheap cab driver.

All of her money, passport and dresses were in it and she was in a real grave situation. If she is caught without a passport here, she would land with her ass in jail..

" UGHHH!"

She sighed as she stood there like a homeless peasant. She spotted a bulky man in white track pants and yellow shirt and immediately darted towards him. She came to a halt in front of him as he gave her an annoyed look.

" Sir! Sir! Please! Can I use your mobile phone for a second? You see, my things are stolen and I have no money. Please sir, it will only take a while."

She requested to him while clasping her hands together as he scoffed.

"It's not a public booth. Go!"

He replied harshly as Sakura gaped at him. This was not the first time it happened. Even before she asked for help but they dismissed her, thinking her to be a pick-pocketer or something.

She can't believe there wasn't a single man in this city that was eager to help her. She cursed the man as she watched his retreating figure disappearing from there.

Standing a few yards away from her on the same pavement was a man who was watching her intently. He chuckled as he saw her cussing in Japanese. He observed her for a while, before casually strolling over to her.

"Excuse me!"

She froze on her spot as she heard a husky voice. Fearing the best, she thought it was some policeman who has finally got to her. But when she saw a young man dressed in track pants and fancy shirt and jackets, she sighed with relief..

" I heard what you said. Here! Take it."

She was utterly surprised when she heard him speaking Japanese and even more, when he offered her his phone. She looked at him with wide eyes as he smirked.

"Courtesy of being natives from same country. "

She smiled a bit for the first time since she got here as she excused herself.

He looked out at the horizon as sun was just about to set while pulling out his sunglasses and shading his eyes. He heard her talking to some travel agency of Japan for providing her help in the matter. After few minutes, she was finally done as she walked back to him. Her tensed features visibly softened and she looked more relaxed.

"Thanks a lot. You are really an angel. They are going to contact the police right away and retrieve a new one."

He nodded briskly as she smiled shyly. He was richly handsome with a mysterious personality and midnight black hairs. He was the kind of guy that can make any woman drool over with one of his smouldering gaze.

She looked down for a while before clearing her throat and offering her hand.

"By the way I am..."

"Stop!"

She paused and gave a confused look to him when he interrupted her in between. She was just going to introduce herself to him. What's wrong with that?

"You will give your name. I will tell my name. Then we will eventually get acquainted and become good friends... "

She gave him a bewildered expression as he removed his goggles, revealing his onyx eyes.

"I am here to take a break from my life. To be what I am not in reality. So, definitely I am not going to tell you my real identity. "

He said in his velvety voice as she smiled playfully.

"Mystery Man huh! "

He smirked as he took few steps towards her.

"You can say that.."

She nodded as she eyed him coyly.

"So...what do I call you?"

He gave her a sly look as he extended his hand towards her.

"My name is Bond. James Bond!"

She burst out laughing at the name of the famous agent. Well, maybe he would make a good one due to his dark brooding personality.

She took it and shook his hand firmly as he smiled at her..

"And you? Who are you?"

He cocked his head a bit as he asked her and she thought that he looked extremely cute doing that.

She contemplated for a while as she frowned in deep thought before beaming at him.

"I am Marylin Monroe!"

She whispered seductively as she winked at him and he smirked.

Maybe this vacation won't be so bad afterall.

/

 _ **Real short as I only wanted to tell how they meet.**_

 _ **Please review & tell what you think guys.. Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well! Well! Ms. Marylin. It's nice to meet you."

James said as he tentatively grabbed her left hand and placed a soft kiss on it. Marylin giggled lightly as she retrieved her hand back.

"So...where do we go from here?"

She asked him as he pocketed his large hands and glanced around for a while before facing her again.

"There's a cafeteria nearby. You can have a sip of coffee if you like."

Marylin was then reminded that she haven't eaten anything since her breakfast in the plane which was ten hours ago. Might as well get some light snacks and refreshment.

"Do you?..I mean...I am void of money..."

She trailed off hesitatingly as James perked his eyebrows in a questioning manner. He was already aware of that. He started walking in the south east direction as he signalled the pinkette to follow him.

"It's my treat!"

She heard him speak over his shoulder as she decided to follow him.

After few minutes of paroling in silence the duo finally reached their destination _'Confeitaria Columbo'._ One of the most renowned coffee hut of the city.

Marylin almost stumbled on her feet as they entered the place.

Holy Shit!

She just wanted to have a sip of simple black coffee at a simple place. Not in a pretty lavish and royal Hall for the riches. She suddenly felt underdressed as she observed the people around who were dressed in neat suite and ties while woman were donning expensive dresses.

She halted at the entrance and her partner on sensing it turned back and gave her a confused look.

"James! This place looks so expensive... How are we gonna afford it?"

She hissed at him as he chuckled and grabbed her arms before finally pulling her to ornate metallic chair.

They were soon approached by a perfectly uniformed waiter.

"Hello! Senhor! Senhora! What can I get for ya?"

He asked in the native Latin American accent as James picked up his menu and ordered..

"Yes! I will have Santa Clara and sundae cup simples.."

He then shoved it to the emerald eyed girl as she stared wide eyed at the booklet.

She doesn't have a single clue of what each thing was comprised of.

As if sensing her troubled inner self, James spoke teasingly.

"And you came alone to this place."

She glared at him as she decided to order the same thing as him. Since, he was a Japanese like her, just maybe their taste will match. Waiter left after dotting down their orders.

"So...Do you live here or...?"

She was interrupted as their snack was served and Marylin gave a relaxed sigh on noticing it was fairly edible while her partner smirked.

"I am also on vacation like you."

He told her while taking a bite of his sundae cup as she nodded slowly.

'He must be pretty loaded to afford such a place.'

She thought as she sipped on her cup.

He paid their bills after they were done and called out a taxi to head to their new destination.

"Where are we going now?"

Marylin asked him as they now passed through the national highway. James tapped the window slit lightly as he peeked at her from the corner.

"Are you afraid that I am gonna take you to a secluded place and rape you?"

He asked her mockingly as the corners of his mouth twitched lightly; indicating his light dimples.

She snorted at him as she folded her hands across her chest.

"Pssh! As if.! For your information, I am a black belt in martial arts and can easily kick your ass back to Japan. Anyways, you already helped me before and don't forget that you are Mr. James Bond. He is a hero not a villain."

She said poking him sideways as he nodded appreciatively.

"You are quite observant. Looks like, I have to be careful around you. Lest you kick My Ass Back To Japan."

He teasingly emphasized on the last line as she shook her head at his antics.

This man was really crazy!..

Soon the cab came to halt in front of a tall, white building which was plated as Miramar Hotel. By the looks of it, it appeared to be newly renovated structure. James motioned her to come along as she slowly, almost hesitatingly obliged.

Marylin was a woman of self respect who didn't have the habit of enjoying over someone else's money. But she was in a desperate situation now & if haven't been for Mr. James Bond; she would have probably ended up as a beggar or a prisoner.

She owed him big time...

Marylin then turned her attention to the interiors of the hotel as she observed it was rated five star and appeared to be accommodated with the latest facilities. It was a great piece of modern architecture.

The duo were now standing in front of the reception desk as James asked.

"Excuse Me! Do you have a single bed room available?"

"Ahh, let me check."

The receptionist began typing on her computer furiously. Meanwhile Marylin was absolutely confused by his request of a single bedded suite as she nudged him sideways. He raised his perfectly craved eyebrow at her in a questioning manner as she whispered.

"Why only a single bed?"

He gave her a blank look for few seconds before smirking in his devilishly wicked way. She was sure he was going to pass some sneaky comment once again but apparantly he changed his mind as he said.

" I am already staying in this hotel. I was just booking one for you."

"Oh!"

She let the words sink in as she nodded in understanding. This makes sense perfectly.

"I am sorry but the booking is full. Since, it's a vacation time, rooms get filled up pretty soon. "

The receptionist said with an apologetic smile on her face.

Marylin was disappointed hugely. Now, they would have to look for another one which means she will not be staying in the same place as her companion.

"Okay. Then add one more name to room number 296!"

She snapped out of her reverie as she heard James say to the lady. She nodded politely as she obliged his request.

"Name?"

"Marylin Munroe!"

The lady behind the desk chuckled at the uncommon name as Marylin had a sudden urge to hid behind the rows of vases at the right corner.

"Nice name. Eh?"

James said flashing the lady a sparkling smile as she laughed.

"Of course.! Although I never knew that Mr. James Bond and Ms. Marylin Munroe were acquainted with each other."

It was then it dawned upon the pinkette that he wasn't using his real name here too. And here, she was hoping she might just learn his real name...

He took the keys from her as they moved over to the lift and landed on eighth floor. She followed him to the corridors which was filled with the traditional Brazilian paintings.

They soon reached his room as he clicked it open. Marylin was once again speechless at the fancy arrangements. It was quite large and appeared to be a two bed suite. She walked over to the balcony and gasped as she admired the captivating view in front. The famous Copacabana beach was just few steps away from their building. It truly defined seaside luxury.

"Hey! Why don't you freshen up in the washroom?"

She heard James speak as she walked back in but slapped her forehead when she realized that she doesn't have anything to wear.

"But what would I wear?"

She asked the handsome man as he shrugged simply and handed her a bathrobe from the closet.

"Wear it for the meanwhile. There is a shopping complex nearby. I will get something for you from there."

He informed her and she wondered how was he going to choose woman's clothing. She saw him pause right at the door as he turned his head; a mischievous smile playing on his face.

"Oh, by the way what's your bra size..."

He was hit with the fluffy cushion right onto his face as he chuckled.

"Get Lost Pervert!"

/

Marylin exited the bathroom and sat on the cushioned sofa as she waited for him to come back. Water was dripping from her wet hairs as she dried it with the towel. After almost half an hour of waiting up her companion arrived as he shoved two big bags at her.

"I hope they are good enough for you."

He said as he moved towards the bathroom probably to get cleaned himself. Marylin was greatly surprised when she saw the attire. There was all variety of clothes comfortable enough to be worn in the hot weather. He had a great taste that she was sure of..

She frowned when she spotted another bag inside it. Her face turned a brightest shade of red at its content. There were a lot of lacy lingerie and undergarments present in it.

Why That...

She was gonna punch him in the nose for this. On the second thought..

She smirked as she glanced at the closed door before pulling out one of them..

James sighed in content as he closed the door behind him and entered the hall. He chuckled when he glanced at her room.

He was really eager for her reaction. Although he didn't mean it in a cheap way and have figured out that woman do need those things but still...he was absolutely sure his hot tempered roommate would beg to differ.

After slipping into a comfortable white beat shirt and black trousers, he slumped on the couch and flicked open the TV.

After few minutes he heard her door opening and averted his eyes there but his jaw practically dropped on the floor as he saw her attire.

Marylin was dressed in a red lacy lingerie he brought, which barely covered anything as it only reached till mid-thigh and showed a great proportion of cleavage.

She was giving him a saucy smile as she walked sensually in the room and sat right beside him with her legs crossed.

"I thought to pay you back for your kindness today."

She said sexily as he tensed up.

She moved closer to him until their faces were only inches away. He could feel her hot breath on his face as he involuntarily closed his eyes.

However, instead on a passionate kiss on lips, he was punched squarely on the face as he lost his balance & fell down on the floor.

He saw Marylin now standing upright as she smiled innocently at him.

"You weren't really expecting a kiss. Were you?"

She teased as he glared at her and she walked back into her room.

He got up and dusted himself as his gaze lingered on the floor and smirked widely.

He really likes fiesty girl!

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **I know nothing big happened here. From next chappy they will start their vacation and have fun.**_

 _ **Also note guys, that this story may get dark and angsty in the future so don't hope for all sunshine and happiness...**_

Please read & review...

They make me happy..

See you again...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mmm...!"

Marylin groaned and rolled over on her stomach as she pulled the blanket over her face, to sheath the sunlight coming from the window. She yawned and stretched her body as she sat up, now fully awake. She glanced at the alarm clock which read 8 am.

After a quick shower, she changed into pair of white shorts and classy backless top with her hairs done in high ponytail.

There was a soft knock at her door as she tiptoed towards it & pulled it open. She found herself staring at the pair of onyx eyes. Marylin had a sudden urge to laugh when she spotted a patch of black mark right below his left eye. An evidence of her crafty handiwork on him last night. James noticed her snickering expression as he glared at her before handing her his cellphone.

"There is a call for you!"

He informed her as she abruptly took it from him.

"Hello?..Aa..yes! Yes!...Oh god you did!..Yup! Thank you so much! Ya, sure... I am on my way."

She was beaming brightly as she gave back his mobile and addressed him.

" It was from the embassy. Since they already have my information from before, they were able to generate a new passport easily. "

James smiled, clearly happy for as she pulled her sandals and rushed into hallway.

"I will be back."

He heard her say as the door clicked shut. Poor girl was this excited that she forgot to take the money from him...

He smirked when he heard the slamming of door as she rushed back in with a sheepish smile.

At least she remembered on time.

/

 **Day 1**

"This Is Awesome!"

Marylin exclaimed as she stared in awe at the 125 feet tall monument of Christ the Redeemer. They decided to start their exploring of the city with the wonder of the world. After taking a bus to Cosme Velho, followed by the electric train, they have finally reached here. James sipped on his cold drink as he wiped the lone drop of sweat from his forehead. It was really hot today. Meanwhile his partner was busy clicking photos in each way possible.

Their next spot was Jardim Botânico: the botanical Paradise with over 6000 species of indigenous flora. They had their lunch at the LA Bicyclette restaurant and also visited the souvenir shop.

"So...where to next?"

Marylin asked her partner as he gave her a look of disbelief. They were currently travelling back to main city in the bus after exploring all the historic monuments. Can't she take a small break?

"We have couple of days to explore the whole city."

He pointed out vaguely as she rolled her eyes at him.

"No duh! Only six days in my case."

She said with an obvious tone as he snorted.

"More than enough!"

It was already past nine pm and he simply wanted to grab something to eat and call if off a day.

/

"What is your occupation anyways? You seem to have tons of money."

The question came out of nowhere as he choked on his spoonful of spaghetti and drank the water while the pinkette wiggled her eyebrows at him. After a while of composing himself, he looked straight in his eyes and Marylin saw an unusual look there. His eyes seemed to have been burning like fire for a spit second which almost made her scared before he averted back to his original self.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

She became confused at his answer as she regarded him closely while shifting closer to him.

"And why is that?"

Her curiosity peeked up at that point as he stiffened for a while before turning his oh-so familiar smirk on her.

"Goodnight!"

The answer was blunt and short as he retreated to his room while Marylin shrugged. He was really taking _Don't reveal your real identity_ thing too seriously.. Well she won't push him if he is unwilling. Her eyes were also drooping low as she too decided to head to her bed.

 **Day 2**

James couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous woman in front; clad in only blue bikini with a transparent white shirt over it, she made quite a lot of man drool. She was obvious to any of it as she busied herself in building a sandcastle.

They have started this day with the famous Ipanema beach. The 2-mile stretch of sand boasts with gorgeous mountain views, beautiful Brazilians and cobalt waters. There were some locals playing futevolie; a game of volleyball without hands while others were using wooden paddles in a tennis game.

James turned his attention back to the pinkette whose face seemed too innocent as she pouted when the sand crumbled down and worked again to build it from scratch.

She whined while he smirked in amusement at her antics.

Seriously what was she? An eight year old kid...

He got off from his lounge chair & pulled her up as he dragged her from there.

They had their grilled shrimps as Marylin swore she have never tasted the shrimp as good as this one before.

An argument soon followed of whether to go for sunbathing or scuba diving, as Marylin wished for the former.

In the end she managed to convince him as they both sprawled side to side on the mattress. Marylin almost drooled when he pulled off his shirt and exposed the hard muscles of his chest with gorgeous six packs. She has never seen such a fine specimen of man before. She could hear some woman giggling nearby as she scoffed at them.

One was bold enough to approach him right away as Marylin watched in disgust.

"Hiya hottie! I can give you relaxing massage if you want to."

The blonde woman said suggestively as she leaned down, exposing her busty chest to him while playing with the thin strands of her bikini.

Marylin felt an unknown jealousy seeping through her as she clinched her fist.

Who was she to...wait a minute! He can do whatever he likes. It's not like they are a couple or something..

"Actually! No I don't want."

He said coolly declining her offer as she fumed & stormed off from there.

Apparently the busty lady was not used to rejections.

"Enjoying the view!"

Marylin jerked in her place as she saw him smirking knowingly at her.

Great! She was caught ogling at him..

She shook her head as she chuckled nervously.

"Ya! It's a nice beach ."

Her voice sounded too weak and she gasped when he walked over to her. He was so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Would you mind giving me a massage?"

His husky deep voice made her shiver with pleasure as she nodded almost meekly.

He turned his back to her as she poured the lotion over his sexy back. She slowly moved her hands in circle, easing the knot over his hard muscles as he relaxed under her soothing touch. He sighed with pleasure, obviously enjoying himself while Marylin smirked.

Quite impressed with herself for invoking such reaction from him, she grew bolder as she wandered her hands to his abs and massaged them lightly.

"Does this feel good?"

She murmured in his ear as he closed his eyes and groaned. Her hands were now slipping dangerously close to the waistband of his grey trouser's. She leaned closer to him as her breasts pressed on his back while her hands touched his v shaped torso.

Something snapped in James as he flicked her down on the mattress & hovered above her.

The woman was asking for it with her little seducing tactics. He smirked as he saw her face getting the darkest shade of red ever. Her mouth was slight open as she stared at him wide eyed.

He bend down even more as their lips almost brushed. His elbows were planted firmly on either side of her head, making it impossible for her to move.

"Don't make me ravish you right here. Ms. Munroe!"

His velvety voice tingled her very being from inside as he immediately got up & walked away from there. Meanwhile Marylin tried to control her rapidly beating heart as she breathed heavily. Her cheeks turned a new shade of red as his words sunk in fully in her mind..

Ravish!...

The journey back to hotel was quite awkward as Marylin refused to even look at him, while James himself was silent for the majority of their ride.

When they pulled over at the front of the hotel, he spoke for the first time since that morning.

"I have some work to do. I will be back."

She nodded absentmindedly as she trotted towards the entrance.

"Marylin?"

She heard him speak again as she turned but her eyes turned as wide as sausage when he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Bye!"

She was glued to the place for few seconds while she hesitatingly placed her hand on the spot where his warm lips landed.

What is happening?...

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So I hope you liked this..**_

 _ **Things are heating up a bit..**_

 _ **What would they lead to?**_

 _ **Please read & review..**_

 _ **They always make me happy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Day 3**

Marylin swayed her hips to the traditional samba music. Her red frock swirled in the wind with every gracious moment. The night sky was really brimming with life in Lapa. She turned her gaze to James, who was sipping his delectable cocktail while standing on the sidelines. She threw a wink at him as he smirked. His eyes followed her every moment. Although there were a lot of other girls, even sexier than her, but he couldn't bring himself to avert his eyes from Marylin.

There was something extremely appealing about her; he have sensed that from their very first meeting.

The way her cherry blossom hairs flew or her petite body bounced and the way she giggled, everything was just breathtaking.

Meanwhile Marylin have noticed her partner's eyes solely fixed on her ever since they arrived here. She felt a shiver pass through her spine when she saw the predatory & intense look in them.

She still hasn't forgotten his words from yesterday.

 _Don't make me ravish you right here._

She calmed her fast beating heart by remembering that only three days were left. She knew very well about the famous Brazil. Many famous one night stands occur here like Las Vegas. Even though she liked to flirt or banter playfully with James, she wouldn't go as far as indulging in some guilty pleasures.

Even though it was pretty inviting...

I mean, how a girl could possibly resist the charms of a fairly handsome man. Marylin haven't met someone as hot as him in her entire life.

She shook her head & decided to drink a glass of cold water as it was getting unbearably hot in there.

"I never knew you can do samba!"

James remarked her as she stood across from him, while gulping her water. She waved her hands to cool off her sweaty face.

"There are many things you don't know about me."

He chuckled at her reply as he gave her a once over.

"Unfortunately. But I would love to explore you in depths!"

Marylin sensed the hidden innuendo in his words as she looked away uncomfortably. James smirked and grabbed two bottles of alcohol as he motioned her to follow him. She was confused at first but reluctantly agreed and walked with him. They stopped at the deserted ends of the beach and settled on the ground. It felt really good to be away from all commotion and noise.

"So...why did we come here?"

She asked him as he opened the bottle of wine and sipped from it.

"Are you underage?"

He asked her as she simply laughed.

"Nope. I am twenty two."

She said as a matter of fact as he handed her the second bottle.

"Then have some."

Marylin cocked her eyebrow as she stared at the polished green bottle. Suddenly she beamed brightly as she acknowledged her partner.

"I have an even better idea."

He gave her a peculiar look as she sat Indian style and asked him to do the same while facing each other.

"Let's play a game. Never have I ever."

She told him as he gave her a blank look not understanding it as she rolled her eyes.

"It's a drinking game in which each of us confess something we haven't done before. But if our partner did that, he will have to take a sip from this drink. Simple."

She informed him with an excitement of a kid as he gave an amused look.

"Whatever you say. My lady!"

He exclaimed as she slapped his shoulders lightly & cleared her throat.

"Never have I ever got detention."

She said proudly as he sipped from his drink and she laughed.

"I wasn't so polite in my school days."

He informed her as he comprehended for a while before smirking playfully.

"Never have I ever lost my passport."

She glared at him as she drank from her bottle.

"That was rude!"

She complained as he shrugged her off and she continued.

"Never have I ever killed someone."

James flinched at her statement as he hesitatingly sipped his drink while Marylin was utterly shocked.

"I killed a lot of ants when I was young."

He said with mock seriousness as she sighed with relief.

"Gosh! Don't scare me like that. For a second I thought that..."

"That I was a serial killer?"

He asked her as his eyes sparkled with somrthing akin to amusement and she snorted.

"Of course not."

And so the game continued. Finally when their bottles were completely finished they decided to call it off a day & walked back towards their hotel.

/

No matter how big of a flirt he was, but Marylin can very well agree that James was a really caring person.

After leading her to their hotel suite he ordered some Japanese food for her, as he went out for running some errands.

Marylin frowned when she saw the wall clock.

1 am...

Even though she has retired to bed two hours before, she was still restless and couldn't sleep. Her mind wandered to James. What kind of work does he need to attend at midnight. She didn't ask him this before due to privacy reasons but still...

Her eyes shot open when she mused further.

Maybe he goes to some bar girls or those cheap prostitutes for fulfilling his desires...

She felt a wave of pain in her heart at the notion.

Images of him being naked with another girl as he made love to her, came to her mind...

She mentally slapped herself for being this weak.

Why does she care with whom he is now. Although Marylin knew it was far from the truth. She was beginning to cultivate feelings for a man whose name even she didn't know. She immediately sat upright as she heard the sound of door opening & clicking shut. She could hear him mumbling something and groaning tiredly as he walked away.

As the sound of his footsteps became distant, she got up from her bed & tiptoed towards the hallway. She could hear voices from his room as she sulked a bit. This was getting out of hand...Just three days...

Three days then you will be away from him & forget everything about him.

Yes that's the plan.

Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when the adjacent door opened and the subject of her thoughts emerged.

"You are still awake?"

Marylin jerked on her place as she stared at the dark haired man, who looked confused and grinned sheepishly.

"Oh..ya! I was..I was a bit hungry so..."

She motioned towards the refrigerator as his features softened and he walked past her and fetched some pancakes from inside.

He offered her a piece as she sat on the sofa while he retrieved some tomatoes and sat on the stool.

Marylin felt unusually nervous as she slowly munched on her cake.

At that moment, she didn't know what came up to her as she asked...rather rudely.

"Where were you till now?"

James paused his eating as he threw her a hardened stare.

Oh yes...she know that look very well. It was similar to the one he gave when she asked him about her profession.

But just like that day, it was gone in a puff as a handsome smirk replaced it.

"I wasn't with any other girl. If that's what you are worried about."

Marylin blushed at his reply.

Crap!...Was she that obvious?

She looked away, too embarrassed as she finished her cake & got up from the chair to head towards her room. But a strong pair of hands stopped her from doing so as James encircled her waist with his left hand. She could feel his hot breath fawning her neck as she felt goose bumps all over her body.

What was he up to?

"You don't have to be jealous Marylin Munroe."

His velvety voice whispered as she bit her lower situation was equally awkward and arousing. Her eyes shot open when he nipped at her earlobe and nuzzled it with his nose.

"How long are you gonna run away from me?"

She gasped at his question as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp but Damn! This man was too strong. A wall of muscles.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Marylin breathed out as he lowered himself even further and kissed the corners of her mouth. She shut her eyes tightly as she would completely lose herself if she glanced at him. James wandered his free hand over her body; running his fingers over her neck, towards the deep cleavage in her nightie and her stomach. His mouth was busy on her cheeks, nose and forehead as he placed sloppy kisses from behind.

Marylin couldn't comprehend at all at his seductive ministrations. She could feel him getting aroused from behind, as she regained her senses and pushed him.

He was taken aback by her move as she darted off towards her room, without throwing a single glance at him. James smirked at her retreating form.

'How long can you escape my cherry blossom...'

Meanwhile Marylin slumped on the floor as soon as she shut the door behind her. She have promised herself to not cross the limits when she arrived here.

But she was seriously beginning to doubt herself now...

/

 **Day 4**

"These are some of the cheapest shops in city."

James told Marylin as they walked on the coastline of famous Barra da Tijuca. She nodded as she walked a few inches away from him. This morning James has behaved as if nothing happened in between them the night ago. He was his usual self and acted all casual so Marylin didn't bother to confront him at all and the duo resumed their travels. They have arrived early this morning and did some surfing and body boarding.

Soon, Marylin was enjoying herself as she walked with five shopping bags from Barra complex.

Just like any other normal girl, she liked shopping so it was no wonder she was absolutely happy.

The duo was now walking on the shores and towards some nice restaurant.

"Marylin!"

She turned her head towards her partner who halted and stared towards the ocean.

"I am sorry."

She knew what he was talking about as she lowered her head. She was just thinking when this topic might come out. She gave him one of her sweet smile as she shrugged off.

"Forget about it."

"I don't want to."

His blunt reply surprised her as she tilted her head in confusion.

'What does he mean by that?'

He turned to face her properly as he grabbed her small hands in his large ones.

"You are driving me crazy."

She was shocked by his confession as she lowered her eyes.

'What was he implying?'

He gave her one of his trademark smirk as he left her hands and resumed walking.

"Maybe its better for us to part ways from here. I don't want to get attached to you."

She was frozen on her spot as his words reverberated in her ears.

 _I don't want to get attached to you..._

Does this mean he also felt something for her?

She rubbed her temples in tension.

She just wanted a simple vacation to enjoy some time away from her family.

Not get entangled in the thread of romance...

James turned when he spotted her lagging a few steps away as she smiled and walked towards him.

Maybe for once she should listen to her heart...

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **How was it guys?**_

 _ **Next chapter something big may happen.**_

 _ **See ya.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: This chapter contains lemon, not too explicit though. I will mark that part so you underage people can skip it.**_

CHAPTER 5

It was 11:30 by the time, James entered his suite. As usual he has gone out today too. There was a complete silence in the room and he figured that his roommate might have retired to bed. He slipped off his jacket and drank a glass of water before making his way to his room. He shut the door behind him and ruffled his hairs in a tired manner. His senses became alert when he felt another presence in his room. Since it was dark, he could barely see anything. He immediately moved to the switch board & turned on the lights. However the sight which greeted him was quite the unexpected one. Marylin was sitting on his mattress wearing a skimpy white nightie which revealed her toned body. Her legs were crossed and arms perched on either side. She had a saucy smile on her lips and James was actually reminded of the real Marylin Munroe itself. He wondered if she was drunk or sober. He cleared his throat to get her attention as he spoke aloud.

"I guess you mistook my room for yours!"

Although he know it wasn't the truth but somehow he have to lighten up the atmosphere. She chuckled lightly as she leaned forward a bit to give him a clear view of her cleavage.

" Oh no. My dear Detective! I am well aware it's your room."

Her seductive voice made him actually gape as he wondered what happened to the shy and innocent girl.

She climbed down from the bed and stood directly in front of him. Too close to feel her hot breath fanning his face. She moved her fingers over his chest suggestively as she whispered.

" Won't you do anything? "

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in order to calm his carnal self. This woman don't know what he will do if his predator self takes over. He gently shoved her away as he spoke aloud.

"You should leave now. I guess you are not in your right mind."

She cocked her eyebrow as she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Oh..I get it. You are afraid that you can't satisfy me huh..."

That did the trick. James snapped his head so violently that Marylin thought it may literally crack. He grabbed her shoulders roughly before tossing her on the bed. Marylin was taken aback by it. But before, she could compose herself & get up; his muscled body was already hovering above her. James leaned his head so their noses were touching as he said huskily.

" What's the matter My Lady? I thought you wanted this."

Marylin gulped nervously as she looked in his eyes. They were too intense with passion. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek as she pecked him on the lips.

"Yes...I do want this. But I don't want any of us to regret it the next day."

She said almost breathlessly as his features softened and he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Never...!"

/

He captured her lips with his as he moved his hands over her creamy legs. She moaned in his mouth as her own hands wandered over his strong abs. He forced open her mouth as he shoved his tongue in. They were soon engaged in a heated French kiss. James bucked his hips to hers as she broke apart and moaned. He continued grinding their lower bodies as he pinched her nipples. Marylin bit her lips at his ministrations...

God he was driving her insane.

Not wanting him to be the dominant one, she moved her hand downwards and grabbed him through the material of his pant, causing him to throw back his head as he groaned. She giggled at his expression as he glared at her before smirking wickedly and tearing her nightie asymmetrically from her shoulders.

She squealed at his action as she was left only in her underwear. James moved his hungry gaze to her creamy mounds as she blushed furiously & looked away.

"No bra?"

He inquired as she shook her head.

"I don't wear them on going to bed."

"Good!"

He latched himself on her right breast while his left hand massaged her left one. Marylin wriggled in pleasure as she closed her eyes. Her partner sure knew how to please a woman.

James moved his head towards her collarbone & started nipping on her soft spot. She moved away from him as gave a confused look.

"It isn't fair that I am bare while you are all dressed like that."

She complained as he sighed with relief before pulling over his shirt & throwing it on the floor. Marylin have seen him shirtless before on the beach but this was something else. His body was all for her. She licked her lips as her gaze roamed over his muscled chest. He was the finest specimen of man no doubt.

She racked her fingers over his bare chest while pushing him down on the mattress as she straddled his thighs. She kissed and licked him all over as he growled in pleasure. Quite pleased with herself for making him wither like that, she became even bolder & zipped his jeans and slipped it down his legs along with his boxers. Marylin was a bit embarrassed and nervous as it was the first time she have seen a man naked.

She was broken out of her thoughts as James pushed her on her back and climbed over her. He crashed their lips together, giving her the most searing & hard kiss. Her doubts vanished as she encircled her toned legs over his thighs. She was far too much overtaken by pleasure to worry now.

Her senses were in overdrive...

A pained moan escaped her lips when he slid into her. She smiled weakly as he continued his gentle motion. When he noticed that she was comfortable enough he increased his pace as her nails racked over his shoulder blades. The headboard slammed against the wall as they reached their peak.

Marylin couldn't even begin to count the amount of times she reached her nirvana in the dark night. They only went back to sleep before the dawn broke, When the two of them were completely exhausted & spent.

/

 **Day 5**

Sunlight illuminated the lavender coloured room as Marylin muffled her head in the pillow to block the light.

No use...

She gradually opened one eye and yawned as she sat up groggily. She rubbed her eyes as her vision cleared. However, her eyes widened when she saw her hot roommate standing by the window wearing only his boxers. He was giving her an amused look as she noticed his eyes were rather fixed...

Below her neck..

She looked down & saw that the sheets were resting till her navel area, giving him a good look of her exposed breast. She squeaked in embarrassment as she moved the sheets over her head. A hearty laughter was heard as she peaked at him. James sat right beside her as he smirked while her face was getting redder & redder every second.

" Good morning beautiful! "

He said as she smiled shyly & nodded.

"Goo..good morning. "

She stammered as she fidgeted her hands.

James can't believe that she was the same bold & seductive girl from last night. He grabbed her chin & forced her to look in his eyes. Her emerald eyes met his onyx one's shyly.

"Do you regret last night?"

He asked seriously as she gaped & shook her head. She placed her hands over his as she confessed.

"No..No! Of course not. It was the best night of my life. It's just...its just that it was my first time."

She mumbled the last part as he sighed and rested on the pillow beside her. Few minutes of silence surrounded the duo before Marylin spoke out.

"I belong to a traditional family. Sex before marriage is not allowed."

He narrowed his eyes at her as he perched on the elbows to face her properly.

"So you are guilty."

He deadpanned as she turned her head and smiled slightly.

"My parents were against my vacation here. They were too afraid to let me go in a strange country alone. But I didn't listen. I was always the rebel one in my family. RULES ARE MEANT TO BE BROKEN! This was my motto since the childhood.. I guess I lost all my self-control & sanity after meeting you. But guess what...I never felt so happy & sated like I do after last night."

She confessed genuinely as James brought her knuckles to his mouth & placed a soft kiss on it.

She rested her head on his bare chest, drawing lazy circle over his skin.

" Did you plan on losing your virginity like this?"

James asked her as she snorted.

"Honestly no. I always thought that it will be on my wedding night. But I don't feel It would have been as wonderful as now. What about you? Have you ever done it?"

She asked him as he furrowed his brows before nodding.

"I am not an innocent guy. I had a lot of flings before. Just one night stand though, as I don't intent on making girlfriend."

Sensing her disappointed look, he added further.

"But none of them could compare with what we did last night. You were special."

Marylin broke apart from him & turned her back to him as she said.

"Don't lie to me. I know you must be saying this after all of your night stands."

Hurt was evident in her voice as he smiled and moved towards her, before wrapping his arms around her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder as he said.

" Hmm..I am not lying. Firstly, I never sleep with the woman & leave as soon as we are done. Secondly, I am never acquainted with that girl from before & thirdly..."

He turned her body so that their faces were only inches apart as he whispered..

"I don't feel any emotional attachment like I do now."

He placed his lips over hers gently as she returned it with equal fervour and they were soon engaged in another round of their passionate frenzy.

Guess, they were going to spend the rest of day in each other's arms...

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Not much happened here, just a little heart to heart talk..**_

 _ **The scenario of this story is going to change in one or two chapters so I hope you are ready for the change..**_

 _ **Will it change for good or bad?**_

 _ **Stay tuned to know more..**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He smirked widely at her as they both made their way out of the Auditorium.

She blushed at his intense gaze as they both walked through the hallway. Ever since their encounter two nights ago he have become even more mushy towards her & acted as if they were a couple.

Well...in a sense they were.

But still there were many things which confused Marylin. In a realistic approach of world, they were mere two strangers who stumbled into each other in a Vacation.

Heck, She didn't even know his real name.

To put it more precisely, she was just enchanted by a figment who wasn't for real. This...This James bond was a made up character. Just like her.

They have plotted all of this to fool around. But she wasn't in a mood to jest around anymore. She was a woman of morals. She didn't usually go around sleeping with man on her vacations.

But here she was, in a strange country with an equally strange man who she was sharing her bed with.

She has given her virtue and innocence to this man. A stranger...

Was it right?...

But what did she really want?

Six Days with him...JUST SIX!

And she has fallen for this handsome man.

Marylin glanced aside at her partner who was observing his surroundings as she sighed.

Did he even have any kind of feeling for her? Or was it just sex for him..

Although she remembered that he admitted it was different with her.

But was it...?

"Marylin?"

His husky voice interrupted her thoughts as she gave James a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

He sounded concerned about her as she nodded dimly. She wanted to voice out her questions and doubts at him. She was leaving the country in two days. They might not see each other again.

She properly turned to face him as he furrowed his brows.

"James...What are we?"

She didn't care if she was having this conversation with him in the middle of a public place, surrounded by hundreds of people. She couldn't care less about them. She saw a wave of confusion pass over his perfectly carved face as he chuckled.

"Depends on...what do you want us to be."

His baritone voice was low as he leaned forward and whispered those words in her ears. She planted her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"Be serious James. I am not joking."

She warned him strictly as he sighed tiredly and grabbed her hand & dragged her to a more secluded place in the corner. He gently lifted her chin as he spoke seriously.

"I know what you are thinking Marylin. Our relationship... has gone complicated. "

She placed her own hands over his as she murmured softly.

"Then make it simple. I...I am leaving after tomorrow. You know that right!"

He took her right hand and placed a small kiss over her finger as she revelled in his feathery touch.

"I have some work to take care of today. We will sort this out once we are done okay."

He assured her as she broke free of his hold and bit her lips hesitatingly.

" I...James I think I am in love with you."

It was difficult to blurt out those words as she was still unsure of how he would react. She barely knew him and now she is professing her love for him. From the stunned expression on his face, she figured he might think of her as a stupid girl. But before she could comprehend anything, he leaned down and gently captured her lips in his own. His strong hands enveloped her tiny waist as he deepened the kiss. Marylin moaned out in approval as she snaked her own arms around his neck and the duo were engaged in a passionate lip lock. After a minute, they broke apart completely breathless but with a satisfied smile on their faces.

"I know. "

He said to her as he gave one of his rare smiles which Marylin reciprocated.

"Let's get going."

/

Marylin saw him putting on a pair of fresh clothes as he got ready. She never asked him what he did. Although his late night outings have stopped since they both established an intimate relation two days ago; but she was fairly curious today. He peeked at her in the mirror and turned around and threw one of his charming smile.

" Don't worry. I will tell you everything once I am through with my work."

She swore he was psychic as he chuckled and walked out of the room before placing a small peck on her lips..

Marilyn decided to take a nap to pass her time in his absence.

 _Tick...tock..._

10:43 pm...

She sighed when she realized that sleep was the farthest thing in her mind right now. She was worrying about James. She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach since the morning...

As if...something terrible was going to happen.

Marylin shook her head and decided to watch the TV to clear off her mind.

She slumped down on the couch and flicked through the channels.

 _Oh baby...I never knew you cared..._

Click.

 _And now we will add 5 gm red pepper and.._

Click.

 _Your body and mind needs to be synchronized for.._

Click.

 _Apparently the explosions were strong enough to inhale the whole building. As you can see right behind me, that the embassy of Japan is completely engulfed in fire. Police forces and fire fighters are working together. 34 have been reported dead as of the latest report, including the honourable ambassador._

Her petite hands flew to her face as she gasped at the horrible news. This was really tragic. There was no confirmation about it being a terrorist attack as of present but it could hardly be an accident.

Her six sense have already warned her that something bad was going to happen. She closed the TV after few minutes and decided to retire to bed.

 _1:00 am_

The shrill noise of her ringing phone caused her to sit upright as she roamed her hands to find it before placing her ear near speaker sleepily, not bothering to check the caller ID or number.

"Hello.."

She murmured groggily as she turned over her stomach.

"Is this Miss Marilyn Monroe speaking?"

"Yes.."

She was surprised when she saw her mock name being used and checked to see whether it was James calling but it was an unknown number.

" _This is Sedrick Roger from the city police station. Mam we request you to come to the Lapa' general hospital immediately."_

She sat upright as his words registered in her ears and frowned.

"I am sorry I don't understand.."

" _Mam we apologize for the inconvenience but we found your name and phone number on..ahem a handkerchief so we_..

Rest of the words were lost to her ears as she remembered that she gave it only one person one her first day in Brazil. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she rushed out of the bed in hurry.

"I will be right there."

After hanging up the phone she checked his room to find it empty before rushing out of the suite.

She tried dialing his number but it was switched off. She fought off the tears that were gathering in her eyes as she sat in the cab. Polic officer have told her that all of the victims of the bomb blast were admitted in the hospital. What was James doing in embassy at this hour of night?

It took her nearly 25 minutes before she reached the place. The sight was terrible. Ambulance and police jipsies could be seen everywhere and there was a lot of commotion around the area

She ran and approached a police officer who was talking to one of the medic.

"Excuse me Sir..!"

The man turned and gave her a calculative look as he noticed her attire...night suit.

" Yes. How can I help you.?"

"I... I got a call from this Sedrik Roger and he asked me to come to thi..this hospital. Can you tell me where he is?"

Her body was shaking with fear as officer placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

" Relax mam. He is inside the building, floor sixth doing the identification process of bodies and injured people. "

She rushed inside as fast as her legs could carry and felt her heart heaving heavy as sounds of pain and anguish filled the area. Soon enough she was on the destined floor as she roamed her eyes for any sign of police uniform. Soon enough she spotted two of them talking to the receptionist and rushed towards them.

"Excuse me. I am Maryiln. I got a call from an officer named Sedrik asking me to.."

"Ahh. I am Sedrik Roger."

The bald guy with a large hat interrupted her in between as she searched his pockets and took out the familiar red handkerchief of James. Tears welled up in her eyes as she clutched it closer to her chest.

"WHERE?..WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

They were taken aback by her sudden outburst as she received sympathic look from them.

"It was in wallet of one of the dead bodies we brought to Morgue. She froze as he took out a brown wallet from the white plastic bag in his hands and handed it to her. It was exactly similar to the one James had. Time stopped for her as she suddenly felt too weak and fell down on her knees.

"I am extremely sorry Miss."

Numb...

Numb and Dead From Inside...

"Can I see him?"

Her voice came out hollow and emotionless as they ruefully nodded before leading her to the dark room. She felt her legs move on her own as they stopped before one of the many bodies covered in white sheet.

"His face is badly burned and unrecognisable."

With a swift motion, the sheet fell off as her eyes fell over the body. Green pants, dark shirt, same midnight hairs…

It seemed hours as she stood there before reality came crashing down on her and an earth shattering scream escaped from her lips.

"...JAMES...!"

She got up sweating profusely as she glanced aside at her alarm clock.

5:54 am...

She wiped her face and got up and walked towards the bathroom to wash off her face. She splashed cold water over her face.

Five years...

It's been five years since that accident yet she was plagiarized by those nightmares often. She dried off her face with a towel and exited the washroom.

Her phone chose that moment to ring as she rolled her eyes at the caller ID and picked it up.

"Hello Agent Haruno speaking. What is it Captain?"

"Sakura! Report to the office immediately. We have an emergency."

"On my way Sir."

/

 _ **Oh...So how was the twist fellas?**_

 _ **Liked it or hated it...**_

 _ **Do tell...**_

 _ **Things are going to change from now on...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"The only thing left was a short letter bearing this weird design of red irise. There was not a single trace of the handprint anywhere, it seemed like the kidnapping never even happened, We still don't know if he was kidnapped or murd.."

"Don't say that Commander Hatake!"

Agent 045 known as Sakura Haruno interrupted him with a firm voice as her featured hardened. Everyone present in the room could clearly notice that she was trying really hard to keep her emotions in check.

Sakura was a top notch agent in the PSIA better known as the Public Security Intelligence Agency. She has been working here for the past 4 years and already gained much fame and respect. She got an inspiration to be a secret agent from her uncle Danzo. Since her mother and father died when she was only 9, her Father's elder brother took her in his custody. Danzo never got married and as a result never had any children of his own so he treated Sakura as his own child.

Danzo was also the elite commander of the agency for last 30 years and the present chairman of PSIA. Being in a rough job as this, he sure gained a bunch of enemies over years. But it wasn't until today that he ever got kidnapped. Yes! Danzo Haruno was abducted from his own home this morning sharp at 4:52 am.

"I know it must be hard for you to digest Sakura, but it's a possibility."

Kakashi Hatake was the legal head of the crime department and successor of Danzo after his retirement.

Sakura slumped down on the sofa with beads of sweat rolling down her neck as others sighed.

"Here, Drink this Saku!"

Agent 085 or Naruto Uzumaki said while handling the poor girl a glass of water who took it with shaking hands and gulped it in one go. Naruto was working here for last 5 years and he and Sakura have become best of friends.

He was the son of Minato Namikaze. One of the most known man in PSIA, who was martyred 20 years ago while fighting the terrorist association in Gulf country. Naruto always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a great person like him.

"I don't think us grieving and simply sitting around here will bring Danzo back. We have to formulate a plan, that's why I have called upon the best members of this department."

Kakashi spoke in a business like tone as he gazed around the room. Other than Sakura and Naruto, there were three more people. Agent 032 Gaara who have been working here for last 6 years. Fierce and merciless, he didn't hesitate in snapping someone's neck within a blink of an eye. Then there was Sai; Agent 076, although he was the weirdest, yet his ability to decipher the codes within seconds made him one of the most useful member.

And there was Captain Yamato. He was a senior member and has been in the agency for last 15 years. He was the head supervisor of this recruitment team.

"So..What's the plan Mr Hatake?"

Yamato asked him with curiosity as Kakashi sighed and picked out one of the file from his table. He went through several pages and huffed as he addressed the others.

"Although there is not any official confirmation but we believe that the Akatsuki have a hand in this."

Everyone gasped as Kakashi nodded and handed the file to Yamato.

Akatsuki was one of the biggest terrorist association in the world and have its strong roots in Japan, Korea, Malaysia along with many of the Asian countries.

"Well, it's not that surprising considering that Danzo eliminated some of its best people."

Gaara voiced out as Kakashi nodded in agreement. Danzo was the incharge of many of the Superficial and suicidal missions involving Akatsuki.

Sakura practically jumped from her couch and planted her hands firmly on the desk, her eyes filled with sheer confidence and immense fire .

"When can we leave Sir?"

She almost hissed as Kakashi narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat.

"It's only a brewing suspicion Sakura, we are yet to be confirmed its them."

"When will you be sure Mr Hatake? When they send the body pieces of my Uncle wrapped neatly in a RAG! Or perhaps his HEAD PLACED IN AN EMBROID PLATE huh!"

She shouted in frustration as Naruto gently rubbed her shoulders to soothe her.

"Sakura is right. We should not wait and risk Danzo's life. We need to act soon."

Sai spoke monotonously agreeing with her.

"You will be leaving for Turkey tomorrow morning as our agent has reported it to be their new base and there are high chances we could receive some information from there. But the team should split up for this. Gaara and Sai, you both will be leaving for Turkey. Rest three of you, are going to Kyoto now."

They all gave him a confused look as Kakashi frowned and shook his head.

"One of the Akatsuki member was caught last week and imprisoned in the central jail. Maybe he could give you some lead about his abduction. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

Five of them chorused and gave a polite bow before leaving the room.

/

"Let's see what we have got here about that Akatsuki guy."

Naruto turned around the pages of the file as he read. Yamato, Sakura and Naruto were currently driving to Kyoto city to meet this guy.

"So his name is Deidra and he has been with this Akatsuki for 12 years. Not much is given here, although one point to notice is that he was involved in that Japanese embassy blast five years ago. You remember that Sakura right?"

Of course! How could she forget that. The incident which took away the man she supposedly loved.

"Well I guess he should be ready for a welcome from me."

Sakura spoke icily as both Naruto and Yamato exchanged worried glances. It was still a sore spot for her.

"Speaking of which, you never mentioned Sakura, What happened in Brazil?"

"Nothing."

She replied sharply as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Ya..Ya..you were in depression for six months without a reason. I agree."

She gave him her deadliest glare which shut him up.

/

"He is still unconscious Sir."

"Leave him as it is. I will deal with him when the right time comes."

"I don't understand…if you hate this man so much, why not kill him instead of.."

"I didn't think I made you the boss, Do I?"

"UMM..No..I me..mean.."

"LEAVE…NOW!"

"Yes Sir.."

The tall figure in the black cape closed his eyes as he muttered.

"It's finally time to get my revenge Danzo."

/

 _ **SO…What do you all think..?**_

 _ **Ahem..many more surprises to come.**_

 _ **I hope you guys are ready..**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The underground passage smelled quite filthy as the trio walked through the narrow path. They were led by the chief police head Obito who was a good friend of Kakashi. After few good minutes of walking he finally stopped in front of a cell which has double iron bars for security. The place was dark as they could barely see anyone in there.

"Hey, Deidra! You have got some visitors here."

There was no response from inside as Obito frowned in annoyance and tapped on the cells with his handgun.

There was a low groan as they saw someone approaching the bars. He was a tall and lanky person with blond hairs tied in a tousled ponytail. He was wearing the regular prisoner cloth with the number O23 dotted neatly over his shirt. He gave a bored look as he glanced towards them.

"Can't a guy have some sleep?"

He asked as Yamato took the lead and stood up directly in front of him.

"We are here from PSIA to ask you some questions. We will really appreciate it if you will just answer clearly without making things hard."

Deidra snorted as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Forget it Pal. Do yourself a favour and go back to where you came from. I don't talk to my enemies."

"What makes you think you have any say in it?"

This time it was Sakura who piped in as she gave him a murderous look and slammed a photo right onto his face.

"This is Danzo. Ex Commander of PSIA. He was kidnapped this morning and we believe that Akatsuki have a hand in it."

Deidra lazily peered over the photo before he faced Sakura and chuckled lowly.

"Don't bother with it. If our men have taken him, he will be as good as dead by now."

Sakura's palm almost landed on his face as he backed away due to his good reflexes.

"Sak! calm down."

Naruto spoke for the first time since he got there as he gently took her hand in his own and glared at the prisoner.

"Look buddy. You better start talking before things become ugly. We will hate to stain our hands with your filthy blood."

Deidra gave a toothy grin as he eyed Sakura intently before pursing his lips in a thoughtful manner.

"I can help you find Danzo. But on one condition.."

"What?"

Obito asked sharply as he had a vivid idea of what he was going to offer. He could make it with the sharp glint in his eyes. A small smirk played across his lips as he uttered simply.

"Release me from the jail."

/

"Here's your passport sir. We hope you enjoy your stay here."

Gaara nodded his head as he headed from the queue to where Sai was waiting for him on the sidelines. They have just reached Turkey and were dressed casually to avoid any sort of attention from the people. Gaara was dressed in simple black t-shirt and grey jacket with khaki pants while Sai have sported a blue hoodie along with rugged black jeans.

"So, is he here yet?"

"No."

Kakashi have informed them that they will be picked by one of their spy on the airport. They walked out of the airport and stood near the parking lot for any signs of their comrade.

"Excuse me."

They turned their heads at the low pitch voice and were taken aback to see a female smiling brightly at the two. It was odd to be approached by someone; maybe she was just a foreigner like them and needed some help. Or maybe she was a taxi driver. But she wasn't dressed in any particular uniform. She was wearing a pink tank top with white Capri and had her hairs up in a high ponytail.

"Mr. Gaara and Mr. Sai?"

They were shocked to hear their names slipping from her mouth gracefully as they appeared to be confused before she chuckled at them.

"I am 056. Ino Yamanka. I hope Kakashi told you about me."

Realisation dawned upon the duo as they relaxed and nodded while she carefully slipped out her card from the purse before tucking it back. Kakashi have told them her agent number but they haven't informed it was a girl.

"Nice to meet you."

It was Sai who held out his hand as she politely shook it while Gaara followed the suite.

"Please follow me gentleman."

She guided them towards a sleek red car as she took in the driver's seat and they both made themselves comfortable on the back seat. As soon as they were out of the parking lot, she turned on her portable screen as she made a call. After a moment, Kakashi's face was seen appearing on the screen as the boys sighed with relief. They were suspicious of her so they didn't want to take any chances in the foreign country.

"Hello Sir. Can you please tell your agents to just relax now and put their guns away."

They both were ready with their pistols to attack her at any moment lest she did something dreadful. Kakashi shook his head with amusement as he turned his eyes towards them.

"It's my fault that I didn't tell them about you properly."

Ino nodded as she gave them a sharp look from the front mirror.

"I bet if it was some guy instead of me, they will have followed without a second thought. Typical."

She muttered the last part lowly but Gaara caught it clearly as he cleared his throat.

"I apologise for our behaviour, but we wanted to stay on the safe side. We can't trust anybody Ms. Yamanka."

She raised her eyebrow at him before she turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"You gonna fill us in with the plan or not?"

He nodded as he turned the pages of his file and addressed them.

"You guys have a hard job to do. You are supposed to infiltrate the Akatsuki base in the city. It is quite unlikely that Danzo is there, but one of their most trusted member Sasori is the leader there. He is a resourceful man, he is sure to know where Danzo is kept and what they want from him."

They nodded simultaneously as he paused before speaking again.

"I am sending you his picture Ino, and all the details including him."

"Yes Sir."

"Gaara and Sai, Ino will be taking you to our trusted captain there. He will be leading you and giving the rest of information. Good luck.'

With that the screen went out as Ino tossed her tablet towards them, which showed everything about Sasori.

/

"I can't believe we agreed to his terms."

Naruto muttered as he focused his attention on the wide screen in front of them in the headquarters. He admitted that Danzo was an integral member of their agency, but to release a criminal of Deidra's calibre was a risky game. They weren't even sure if what he said was true or not.

"He is not off the hook Naruto."

Sakura convinced for the umpteenth time that day. They were keeping an eye on him all the time and he was kept under house arrest for the time being. They have vaguely told him that his crimes cannot be pardoned that easily, but if he were to help them his arrest sentence might be agreed but strongly demanded to be let out of the prison for the time being of their investigation. They didn't know what his intentions were but he would be a fool if he thinks that he can escape from their clutches out of the central jail.

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows as he saw the videotape. It was twelve year old clip. Deidra have told them that he only knew that this clip have a strong relation to Danzo's abduction. He refused to reveal the sources but this was their only option now.

"What are we supposed to be seeing here?"

It was Naruto again who broke the silence as Sakura glared at him to shut up. Inwardly she agreed with the blonde haired male. It has been six minutes since the video started and it showed some kind of honorary program. Danzo was apparently one of the chief guest there. They could make out two more people sitting with him.

"Commander, do you know them?"

Sakura chimed in with curiosity as Kakashi shook his head affirmatively.

"That's the chief justice of supreme court then, I don't remember his name though. And the other one is the ex-chairman of PSIA. Mr Fugaku Uchiha."

Everyone looked on with wide eyes as they regarded the dark haired man. He seemed sophisticated and a distinguished person.

"Hold on. How come we never heard of him or saw him here?"

Sakura asked as it was rather strange that he wasn't mentioned a lot. Her own uncle Danzo never talked about him.

"Fugaku was killed that very year. This might be the last event he ever attended."

"Killed?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the fact along with Sakura as Kakashi nodded briskly.

"He and his wife were killed. And you know what's the worst fact…his own son assassinated them. It's quite tragic so we don't talk about it to the new members."

There was a hint of sadness and pity in his hoarse voice as he closed his eyes momentarily while remembering that fateful day.

"What? How could someone do this to his own parents?"

Sakura asked in shock as Kakashi pursed his lips silently.

"We don't know the exact reason. Itachi just disappeared after that. Our best search teams couldn't find him anywhere. He was also the newly recruited member of PSIA and he was a prodigy in his own respect. He was always expected to be the next chairman of the agency. But after this incident, everything changed. "

The tape didn't show anything suspicious or helpful in particular. Both Danzo and Fugaku seemed to be conversing deeply about something, though in between before they grew silent. Their seemed to be an unsettling tension between the two. And with just that, the tape clicked and screen went blank.

"Okay, Can someone tell me what the heck just happened?"

Naruto questioned as he didn't see anything which could help them in locating Danzo.

Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully as he played the tape again and tried to decipher the hidden message in it.

"So, Did you catch something Sir?"

Sakura asked as she shifted on her seat. She was pretty smart but even she can't find anything helpful at all. Maybe a deep study was needed to find some answers.

"I can only conclude one thing from here. Fugaku is somewhat related to this case, or maybe someone is after Danzo for the same reason that Fugaku was killed."

"So that means Itachi is back to target Uncle? Is he the member of Akatsuki?"

Sakura asked with pale expression as it was quite a possibility.

Kakashi gave a bittersweet smile as he stood up and ejected the disk from the tape before keeping it back in its folder neatly.

"That's not possible because Itachi died eight years ago."

/

 _ **Sorry for the long delay guys, life happens and well I don't write a story when I am not in mood. This is an angsty story so I have to make up my mind fully to write it.**_

 _ **As always, read and review.**_

 _ **~Sora**_


	9. Announcement

**Hey guys. Long time no see.**

 **So i know this story ha been on hiatus for a while now but I am thinking of continuing it.**

 **I want your opinions though. Should I continue it or not?**

 **If I get positive remark I will surely continue it.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Sora**


End file.
